It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,819 to combine at least two different digital images so as to form a single merged digital image. When these two different images are combined, adjustments are typically required in order for the images to have an appropriate aesthetic appeal. For example, if the size of one of the images is disproportionate to that of the other image, an overall unaesthetic appearance may result in the merged image. Thus, it may be desired to have a very specific size relationship between objects of one image to that of the other. While this modification can be made with the prior system, this requires a substantial amount of operator time in order to make these adjustments.
Applicants have solved this problem by providing means for automatically sizing or adjusting the shape of one of the selected images with respect to a prestored image having a location for receiving the selected image. The selected image is automatically adjusted in size and/or shape in accordance with a predetermined relationship. Thus, any size or shape relationship can be made quickly, and easily obtained with a minimum of operator time and effort.